spidermanuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
Peter Parker
"Whatever life holds in store for me, I will never forget these words: "With great power comes great responsibility." This is my gift, my curse. Who am I? I'm Spider-Man." ―Spider-Man Spider-Man is the main protagonist of the Spider-Man Film Trilogy. He was based on the character from Marvel Comics and was created by Stan Lee and Steve Ditko. Peter Parker is a high school student living in Queens, NYC, who acquires super human abilities after receiving a bite from an experimental spider. Publicly, he works as a photographer for the Daily Bugle, and gains notoriety for capturing photos of his alter ego. He began to dating his childhood and high school crush named Mary Jane Watson, who earns a living as a model and an actress. Spider-Man battles many foes throughout the trilogy of films, such as the Green Goblin, Doctor Octopus, the Sandman and Eddie Brock. Spider-Man is portrayed by Tobey Maguire. Biography Background Peter Parker was orphaned as a child and lives in New York City with his Uncle Ben and Aunt May. He was bullied at school and had a crush on his next-door-neighbor Mary Jane Watson. His best friend was Harry Osborn son of Norman Osborn, the founder of Oscorp. Spider-Man On a school field trip to a laboratory, an escaped experimental spider bites Peter, bonding DNA, changing his life forever. After suffering a night with intense fever and pain, Peter awakens the next day completely transformed. He acquires a muscle-bound physique and a variety of abilities such as wall crawling, web shooting, increased agility, and a precognitive "spider sense." He no longer needs his thick-rimmed glasses, and could sprint fast enough to catch a speeding school bus. During lunch hour that day, Peter discovered his organic webbing, accidentally shooting it from his wrists. He also unwittingly tapped into his increased sensory abilities when catching Mary Jane as she falls, slipping on a puddle in the cafeteria. An ensuing brawl between Peter and Mary Jane's angered boyfriend, Flash Thompson, revealed to Peter his spider-sense, as well as super human speed. Discovering his new powers, he attracted the suspicion and curiosity of his aunt and uncle. Determined to impress Mary Jane properly (as she did not react positively to the hallway fight), Peter found an ad in the newspaper for a car, as well as an ad offering $3,000 prize money for anyone who could survive three minutes in a wrestling ring with the champion Bone Saw McGraw, which Peter would use to buy the car. He designed a rudimentary blue and red costume for the event. Telling his Aunt & Uncle he was going to the library, Uncle Ben intercepted Peter and offered to drive him himself. Uncle Ben dropped Peter off at the library, not far from the wrestling event. Before Peter could leave the car, Ben attempted to offer kind advice, knowing Peter is going through difficulties at school. Also not impressed with Peter's fight with Flash Thompson, Ben attempted to instill a responsible mindset in Peter. Reacting defensively, Peter rejected the advice, and stormed out of the car and expressing impatience and frustration. Ben, clearly disheartened by Peter's reaction, told his nephew that he planned on picking him up at 10 p.m. that night. In his home made spider suit, Peter enters the wrestling match which he is then insulted and pelted by spectators and Bonettes as he enters. Nonetheless, despite the little spat he pins Bone Saw in less than three minutes. The promoter, however, only pays Peter $100 of his $3,000 prize money. Angered, Peter witnesses an armed robberstealing from the promoter. But Peter allowed the robber escape, despite pleas from a police officer and the injured promoter himself. However, Peter's proud comeback would be short lived. Attempting to meet his Uncle Ben, Peter discovers the street filled with bystanders and paramedics. His uncle had been car jacked and fatally shot in the chest. Then, Peter watches his Uncle perish as they comfort each other and his uncle dies which renders Peter heartbroken. Enraged, Peter dawns his spider costume once again, using his powers to chase after the criminal. Using his webs to swing from building to building, Peter caught up with the car chase and forced the suspect to crash into a pier warehouse. When Peter finally confronted the gunman, he discovered that it was the same man whom he allowed to go free robbing the wrestling promoter. Startled, the robber tripped backwards out a second story window and dies landing on the dock below. After a group of police on a boat believe that he killed the robber, Peter left and sat on a rooftop, before returning home and comforting a heartbroken Aunt May. A few months have passed, Peter and Harry have finally finished high school and earned a scholarship. After graduation, Norman Osborn congratulates the two, though seems to praise Peter more. He then went home and felt bad after his uncle's death include remember what he say to him which he regret it. Then, his aunt came to his room by telling him that she miss her husband, but she know that his uncle is so proud of him and wont let him down. After she left, Peter realizes that his aunt was right and created his home made suit out of his drawing book. Remembering the words of his Uncle, "with great power comes great responsibility," Peter designs a new spider suit, and uses his powers to fight crime throughout New York City. The next day, he dawns the official nickname "Spider-Man," a name he borrows from the announcer at the wrestling match. This does not endear him to J. Jonah Jameson, the editor and publisher of The Daily Bugle. Then, Peter got the job by taking photos of the Spider-Man for the Daily Bugle. Continuing his super hero career, Spider-Man quickly earns a mythic status among the people of the city. Peter attends the World Unity Fair, taking photos for the Daily Bugle after proving to his boss, J Jonah Jameson, his skill as a photographer. Mary Jane Watson, attending the Fair with her new boyfriend, Harry Osborn, falls from a balcony during the Green Goblin's attack. Slipping into his suit, Spider-Man fights off the Green Goblin, saves several people from falling debris and catches Mary Jane before falling to her death. Then, Spider-Man defeats the Goblin, but is forced to let him flee. Later, Green Goblin attacks the office of J Jonah Jameson, demanding to know the identity of the photographer who captures the pictures of Spider-Man. Jameson makes an attempt to lie to the Goblin, but Peter once again saves the day by appearing as Spider-Man just before the Goblin kills Jameson. The Green Goblin uses a sleep paralysis gas on Spider-Man and brings him to a secluded space to offer a deal of working together. The Goblin gave Spider-Man a few days to think over a "generous proposal," arguing that there's nothing that people like more than seeing a hero fail and they'll turn against him one day. Several days later, J Jonah Jameson publishes slanderous newspapers calling Spider-Man a menace, believing he and the Green Goblin are working together, and the city calls for his arrest. Spider-Man saves Mary Jane in a dark alley after seeing her being assaulted by men in raincoats. Mary Jane, still unaware of Spider-Man's true identity, shares a passionate kiss with her savior upside down in the rain, making all her unspoken affection clear and kissing him on the lips for several long seconds. A few days later, the Green Goblin starts a fire in a crowded apartment building to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Spider-Man saves a baby from the inferno, but returns to the blaze at the call of one remaining victim. But, The Green Goblin reveals himself as the last "victim" and when Spider-Man refuses the Goblin's proposal, the two engage in a fight. Spider-Man sustains a deep cut on his left arm from one of the Goblin's weapons. With the Goblin's weapons and combat He gains a slight advantage but Spider-Man finishes the fight and escapes due to the building being weakened by the fire and collapsing, leaving goblin in anger from Spider-Mans choice. Later that day, Peter races back to attend his own Thanksgiving party where Mary Jane, Harry, Norman and Aunt May are in attendance. May offers Norman to cut the turkey, but he notices a deep cut on Peter's left arm. Not believing Peter's excuse, Norman races off knowing that he discovered the identity of Spider-Man. Later, The Green Goblin attacks Aunt May directly, forcing her into the hospital and terrifying her. The next night, The Goblin captures Mary Jane, and answers her phone when Peter calls to check in on her. The Goblin invites Peter to the Roosevelt Bridge where he has Mary Jane and a trolley car full of children held captive. Spider-Man arrives on the scene, but if forced to make a decision between saving Mary Jane or a trolley full of kids both being suspended by the Goblin's super strength. Spider-Man acts decisively, able to catch Mary Jane and the trolley of kids before both falling to their inevitable deaths. Holding the trolley by its suspension cable, Spider-Man tells Mary Jane to climb down until a freight barge can catch them both on the water below. The Goblin attempts to terrorize Spider-Man, forcing him to let go, but people on the bridge above intercept the Goblin's attacks. The barge manages to catch the trolley and Mary Jane. Meanwhile the Goblin's attacks persist as he drags Spider-Man via his glider to an abandoned small pox Hospital on the shore nearby. The two fight once again while The Goblin throws a pumpkin bomb at Spider-Mans face, injuring him horribly and he brutally beats the hero with powerful punches to the mouth and cheek. Spider-Man tries to fight back, but Goblin keeps shutting him down. Spider-Man gets his will back when Goblin threatens to kill MJ and starts to fight back while Spider-Man gaining the upper hand. The Goblin reveals himself to be Norman Osborn, and attempts to beg for mercy, asking he was like a father to Peter and asking him be his son. Peter retorts with already having a father, the man's name was Ben Parker. With Norman refused once again, he uses a remote and attempts to impale Peter with his glider which Peter dodges the incoming blades, leading the glider to impale its owner. Just before Norman dies, he asks Peter to never tell Harry. Peter, in his singed and torn Spider-Man suit, brings the body of Norman back to the Osborn estate which Harry sees Spider-Man carrying his father's body, assuming that he had killed him. After the burial ceremony, Mary Jane realizes her true feelings for Peter and the two embrace in a kiss. Despite this, Peter rejects Mary Jane, knowing the danger he would put her in if she became involved in his life. After he left, Mary Jane is shown suspecting that Peter Parker, is in fact, Spider-Man. Spider-Man 2 Two years later, Peter is having a hard time with his double life as an increasing burden. Precariously struggling to balance his crime-fighting duties with the demands of his normal life, Peter often finds his personal life taking a back seat. He loses a job at the pizza place, faces financial difficulties and struggles to maintain his physics studies at Columbia University. However, he has become estranged from his love interest Mary Jane who's in a relationship with someone and his best friend, Harry Osborn falsely accuses Spider-Man of murdering his father and Aunt May is threatened with foreclosure after his uncle's death. Harry, now head of Oscorp's research division, has invested in the research of brilliant scientist Doctor Otto Octavius, Peter's idol. To perform a sustained fusion experiment, Octavius has developed a set of artificially intelligent mechanical arms, which are impervious to heat and magnetism. Though the experiment overloads and becomes unstable, Dr. Octavius refuses to halt it, with devastating results: his wife is killed; the neural inhibitor chip which prevented the advanced AI of the arms from influencing Octavius's own mind is destroyed; and the arms are fused to his spine. Uncontrolled, the tentacles begin to corrupt Octavius' mind, playing on his vanity and ego, and he decides he must complete his experiment at any cost. J. Jonah Jameson names him "Doctor Octopus" or "Doc Ock". In an effort to finance his experiments, Doctor Octopus attempted to rob a bank where Peter Parker and Aunt May happen to be present. After a short deactivation in his powers, Spider-Man manages to recover and soon the two take their fight outside the bank, but Doctor Octopus takes Aunt May as a hostage. When Spider-Man rescues her, she revises her former opinion of him and realizes that he's a hero while Octavius escapes unharmed. During a party, Peter learns that Mary Jane is planning to marry J. Jonah Jameson's son, John Jameson, an astronaut. He also gets into a physical confrontation with Harry who is drunk because Octavius' failed experiment left Oscorp bankrupt, over his loyalty to Spider-Man. Shortly after he loses his powers while web-slinging across town, Peter questions if he could ever have what he "needs", a life as Peter Parker which involves a vision of Uncle Ben and resolves to give up being Spider-Man which J. Jonah Jameson is delighted, having been given the abandoned Spider-Man suit. Back home, after visiting Uncle Ben's grave, Aunt May is distressed as Peter confessed that he was somewhat responsible for his Uncle Ben's death. Aunt May and Peter later reconcile and she tells Peter of the hope that Spider-Man brings to others in spite of what dreams he may have to sacrifice. Peter attempts to re-connect with Mary Jane, but she informs him that it was too late. In the meantime, Doctor Octopus has completed rebuilding his reactor and needs one final item: the tritium which fuels the reactor. He goes to Harry for it, who agrees to give Octavius what he needs in exchange for capturing Spider-Man. Mary Jane meets Peter in a coffee shop to ask if he still loves her, but Peter told her that he did not. Later, Doctor Octopus, having been advised by Harry that Peter was the key to find Spider-Man, destroys the coffee shop. Peter regains his spider-sense at the right moment to throw Mary Jane and himself out of the way of a thrown taxi, but Doctor Octopus abducts Mary Jane to lure Spider-Man into a trap. Peter's powers fully return and he dons his costume and engages Doctor Octopus in a battle, which starts off at the top of a clock tower and then on top of a train. During the battle, Octavius manages to destroy the brakes to the train, forcing Spider-Man to rescue the runaway train. Spider-Man manages to stop the train before it can plunge over the end of the track. He nearly falls, but the people in the train catch him and see him without his mask on. They agree to keep his identity a secret and try to protect him from Doctor Octopus, but his mechanical arms are too much for them. Weak from his exertions Spider-Man becomes dizzy and faints, he was captured by Doctor Octopus and delivered to Harry. Then, Harry unmasks Spider-Man and is shocked to discover that his sworn enemy was his best friend. Spider-Man awakens and convinces Harry to reveal Octavius' whereabouts so he can rescue Mary Jane. Spider-Man finds Octavius in an abandoned warehouse on a waterfront pier where he's restarted his fusion experiment. After battling with Doctor Octopus, Spider-Man manages to stun the villain with an electric shock. Then, Peter reveals his true identity to Octavius and pleads with him to stop the machine. Returned to his senses by the shock and determined to end his experiment before it causes more harm, Octavius uses his mechanical arms to collapse the floor of the building, drowning the device at the cost of his own life. Mary Jane sees Peter without his mask on, but Peter tells her that they can never be together as he'll always have enemies. The next morning, Peter hangs around his apartment in his thinking state. Across town, Mary Jane left her wedding, running to Peter's apartment, telling him that she has decided to be with him despite the risks. She persuades Peter to finally let her in while accepting his need to respond to a call for help. Spider-Man 3 Six months later, Peter attended the opening night of Mary-Jane's new Broadway show, Manhattan Memories. Also attending was Harry who still accuses him of murdering his father Norman. As Peter left the show, he saw Harry, and ran up to him. He asked Harry to hear his side of the story, but Harry refused and leaves. Peter went backstage and caught up with Mary Jane, before the two went to the park. Peter spun them a web hammock with his spider powers and the two laid in it, stargazing. As the couple leaned in for a kiss, behind them a meteor falls nearby. Unknown to them, a strange, black substance crawls out of the meteor, attaching itself to Peter's moped as he and Mary Jane leave. Peter arrived at his Aunt May's new apartment and told her that he's planning to propose to Mary Jane, but his aunt tells him that he needs to put her before himself and he convinces himself that he can do it. May then tells him the story of how Peter's Uncle Ben proposed to her. When she was finished, she tells Peter to make the proposal very special to Mary Jane and hands him her wedding ring as a gift for Mary Jane. While driving back to his apartment, Peter is whisked off his moped by a masked figure on some sort of glider. The masked figure throws Peter into a wall and then reveals himself as The New Goblin, Harry's alter-ego using his father's Goblin gear. Peter and Harry fight through the streets of New York, and the end result is Harry getting knocked out in an alleyway. Peter promptly took him to a hospital and watched as they attempted to revive Harry. Peter was told that Harry will recover and is led into the ward where Harry lies. Harry has lost his immediate memory, but he and Peter begin to get along just like the old days. Mary Jane arrives and then she and Peter are asked to leave; Harry tells the nurse that he would give his life for his two best friends. Back at his apartment, Peter admires the ring he plans to give to Mary Jane when she knocks on his door. So, he lets her in and she enters, flustered. Then, she reads out an negative review of her performance in the play from the previous night. Peter uses his experiences as Spider-Man to try and comfort her, but Mary Jane gets even more upset. Just when she thinks Peter is about to understand, Peter's police band monitor goes off and reports about an out-of-control crane which Peter gives Mary Jane a sympathetic look and then changes into his costume, swinging off through the city. Mary Jane pauses as she leaves, startled by a small bang, but dismisses it almost instantly. What she doesn't see is the meteoric black substance crawling down the back of Peter's desk and into the shadows of the closet. Across the road from and completely unaware of the out-of-control crane, Peter's lab partner in science, Gwen Stacy, is having a photo shoot in an office building. A rebar slammed through the windows behind her, and then dropped down another floor and smashes out the floor supports below. The corner of the building dropped, and Gwen slid down to the edge of the building and hung on with all her might. Just as she fell, Spider-Man swung in, caught her and set her down. Spider-Man is approached by Eddie Brock, Gwen's alleged boyfriend, who tells Spider-Man that he was the new photographer of Spider-Man. Spider-Man swung off, annoyed with this new photographer and then went to The Daily Bugle to deliver the editor some photos of the crane accident. When he arrived, it turned out that Brock has gotten there first, and J. Jonah Jameson chooses Brock's photo over Peter's. Brock explained that he would like a staff job and Jameson told the two photographers that if either of them wanted a staff job, they'll have to get a picture of Spider-Man committing a crime. Peter told Brock that he didn't have a chance at getting the photo, and Peter went to Times Square. There, he saw a sign saying Spider-Man was to receive the Key to the City. Later, Peter went to take Harry back to his penthouse apartment and the two hung out there which Peter gave Harry his old basketball and threw it to him in the living room. It bounced into a vase and knocked the vase over and Harry effortlessly catches both the ball and the vase. He marvels at his skill, worrying Peter. The next day, Peter attended the ceremony being held for Spider-Man. He met Mary Jane who didn't tell him about being fired from the show, encouraged him. Then, he walked off in preparation. Gwen Stacy introduced Spider-Man as the person who saved her from certain death. Then Spider-Man swung in, performing small stunts on the stage, dropped down and suspended himself at head level with Gwen Stacy, upside down. Then, he told Gwen to kiss him for publicity, and she did so in a kiss reminiscent of the one Peter and Mary Jane shared in the alleyway years ago. Suddenly, a cloud of sand flew in, and the ceremony was disrupted. Spider-Man swings off to find out what is going on and saw the cloud of dust form into a person who breaks into an armored car. Spider-Man landed in the car and tried to punch The Sandman, but his arm went straight through his stomach. The Sandman punched Spider-Man out of the vehicle and Spider-Man swung back in to try and fight off The Sandman. Marko fled as Spider-Man realized that the armored car was about to crash into a large vehicle, and managed to save the two drivers. He jumped out, with The Sandman nowhere in sight. The following night, Peter went to a fancy French restaurant and gave the Maître the ring for Mary Jane for safekeeping while hee sat and waited for her, practicing his proposal. As she arrived, Gwen Stacy also approached and Peter introduced her to Mary Jane as his lab partner. This infuriated Mary Jane and Gwen quickly left which Mary Jane asked Peter if he was trying to push her away, inappropriately kissing another girl with "their" kiss, but left when he replied. Peter tried to follow her, but gives up and retrieved the ring. The following morning, Peter tried to contact Mary Jane, but she deliberately didn't answer the phone. As he hung up, the phone rang. A Detective asked him to go down to the police station, where Peter and Aunt May were informed by Captain George Stacy (Gwen's father) that the police got the facts wrong surrounding Uncle Ben's death and that he was actually murdered by someone else. The officer pulls out a picture of Flint Marko and Peter instantly recognizes him which he storms back home, waiting for any news on The Sandman. Then, Mary Jane arrives while he waits and told him that she wanted to support him through this which he told her that he didn't need help. Then, MJ tried to make him understand that everybody needs help at some point in their lives even Spider-Man which she leaves and Peter continues waiting for the police band to give him some news about The Sandman. As he waited, he fell asleep. The Symbiote Latches On Silently, the black meteoric substance approached him and he later woke up hanging upside down in front of a skyscraper window. His Spider-Man suit is now jet black and has enhanced his powers, making him feel really good which he swung around the city and then visited Dr. Curt Connors, his science professor who agreed to analyze the black substance. Connors warned him that the substance appeared to be a symbiote, in need of a host to bind to. He warned Peter not to get any on him. Peter went home and finally heard a report about The Sandman on the police band. Then, he puts on the black suit and proceed to fight The Sandman, with his powers enhanced. Brock turns up to photograph the event, but Spider-Man turns on him, ripping the camera away and smashing it. Spider-Man then goes on to fight and, evidently, kill The Sandman, ruthlessly drowning him and thereby transforming him into a pile of wet mud. Later, Peter went home and argued with his landlord, Mr. Ditkovich and slams his door on him. The landlord retreats back to his room, shocked at Peter's sudden outburst. Meanwhile, Peter looks in the mirror and realizes that the black suit is altering his personality, and so takes it off. He later visits Aunt May, telling her of Marko's death at the hands of Spider-Man. She was shocked that Spider-Man could act like that and tells Peter that revenge can take people over like a poison and change them. Then, Mary Jane visits Harry and together they have fun which the two kiss. Realizing that she actually doesn't feel anything for Harry, she leaves, much to the dismay of the equally lonely Harry which Harry suddenly has flashbacks and remembers Peter's alter-ego. He sees his father in the mirror by telling him to attack Peter's heart. Mary Jane arrives home and hears Peter leaving a message on her answering machine. As he finishes, she was thrown against the wall by The New Goblin who was lurking in the shadows. With his mask off, he tells Mary Jane that there is something she must do for him if she wants Peter to live. The next day, Mary Jane called Peter and asked him to meet her in Central Park where she dumped him, claiming to be in love with another man. Later, Peter met Harry in a diner where Harry claimed that he's the other man which Peter furiously left and puts the black suit on, arriving back at Harry's penthouse that night. He furiously attacked Harry, knocking him into a glass shelf and then sneering at Harry that his father had never loved him. Then, Harry threw a pumpkin bomb at Peter, but Peter snags it with a web and threw it back at him which Peter left as the bomb went off which disfigured Harry. The next day, Peter strolled through the streets and saw an article about Spider-Man, stealing some money from the bank with a photo courtesy of Eddie Brock which he recognized the photo as an altered version of one that he took himself years ago. So, he went to the Daily Bugle and alerted Jameson to the fraud who fired Brock from his new position as part of The Daily Bugle staff. Peter got a call from Dr. Connor, who told Peter that the black symbiote, would amplify the characteristics of any host, but Peter brushed it off. Peter had new photos of the black suit Spider-Man which Jameson offered Peter the usual rate, but Peter says that if he wants the pictures, Jameson has to give him the staff job. That evening, some mud fell out of a sewer pipe and into a small pond. It reformed and The Sandman crawled out of the water. Strung around his hand was his daughter's locket, he took one look at it and then walked off, determined to live up to his promise to fund her care and cure. Peter took Gwen to a jazz club where Mary Jane was working, in an effort to make Mary Jane jealous. When Mary Jane gets up to sing, Peter jumped up and started playing the piano with the band, leaving her speechless. He suddenly jumped up and launched into a full dance routine throughout the jazz club which Gwen realizing that he did it all to make Mary Jane jealous and left the jazz club. Peter attempted to talk to Mary Jane before The bouncer tried to throw Peter out, but Peter starts viciously beating him up. When Mary Jane tried to step in, he turned around and whacked her hard on the jaw, sending her flying to the ground. Then, MJ asked him who he was which he say that he didn't know. So, he left while Mary Jane was still lying on the floor with a look of shock on her face. Peter donned his black Spider-Man costume and swung up to the top of a church tower where he jumped down and began tearing at the costume by a church bell. The bell sound seemed to pain the symbiote and it eventually came off clean. At the same time, Eddie Brock was sitting in the church praying for God to kill Peter which Eddie heard the bells ringing and went to investigate, and was caught as the symbiote drips off Peter and lands on him. The symbiote changes Brock into Venom, a terrifying variation of Spider-Man with huge teeth and claws. Peter was visited that night by his Aunt May who told him that despite everything that he may have done to Mary Jane, he can still make things right somehow. He watched as she left, feeling comforted. Later, Venom swung through the streets of Manhattan when he was suddenly stopped by Flint Marko who mistook him for Spider-Man. But, Venom told Marko that they could defeat Spider-Man which Marko agrees to team-up. Venom acquired a taxi, drove to Mary Jane's house and collected her when she flags him down to go see Peter in hopes of rekindling her romance with him. Venom kidnapped her and hung her in the taxi in a web, suspended 80 stories above the ground in an under-construction skyscraper which Peter saw the kidnapping on the news and changes into his old red and blue Spider-Man costume. Before he can save MJ, Peter went to Harry's and asked for help, but Harry rejects him again and turns to show Peter the scars on his face. Peter tries once more to get Harry's help, for Mary Jane's sake, but Harry merely growls at him to get out which Peter leaves. Harry is confronted by the house butler, Bernard, who tells Harry that he cleaned his father's wound the night he died, that the blade that pierced his father's body came from his own glider and that Peter was not to blame. Meanwhile, Spider-Man swung into the construction site and landed on the front of the car until Venom swung in and knocked him through the windshield. Then, Spider-Man grabbed the back of the car and hauled himself up, and Venom introduced himself and mocked him for his Spider-Sense (which didn't go off due to the symbiote blocking it) Spider-Man leaped in, but Venom knocked him down again. Then, he landed down on the web and Venom jumped on him while Peter tried to ask Brock to settle the problem some other way, but Venom declined. Peter and Venom toppled out of the web and had a mid-air fight before Peter hit the ground. Then, he was tripped up as The Sandman appeared, more than ten times his normal size and growling like a monster. Spider-Man attempted to escape The Sandman, but Venom knocked him onto a steel bar and holds him there with his webbing. The Sandman beat him with his gigantic fist while onlookers begin to weep, even Mary Jane who was horrified. Just before The Sandman could finish Spider-Man off, Harry flew in with his New Goblin gear, threw a pumpkin bomb at The Sandman and helped Peter up. The two fought Sandman and Venom, and Harry eventually knocked The Sandman down while Peter gets Mary Jane out of the taxi and into a safer area. Later, Venom attacked Peter and trapped him with his webbing which Harry flew in and attempted to stab Venom with some blades protruding out the front of his hoverboard. But, Venom grabbed his board and flung him off, knocking several rears loose and collapsing to the floor. The clanging sound pained the symbiote, and Peter remembered back to the bell noise in the church. Venom was heading towards Peter with Harry's board, intending to impale Peter, but Harry jumped in between Venom and Peter and is himself stabbed instead. Venom threw him aside and then leaped towards Peter again who managed to snap his wrists free and smack Venom on the head with a rebar. Peter circled Venom with the bars and the clanging sound pains Venom as each one is slammed into the ground. Peter snagged Eddie from inside the suit with his webbing and pulled him out which Peter threw a pumpkin bomb from Harry's glider at the symbiote. But, Eddie rushed towards the symbiote while the pumpkin bomb flew through the air and perished in the resulting explosion. After beating the symbiote, Marko approached Peter and told him that the killing of Uncle Ben was an accident caused by his gun going off unintentionally which Peter forgave him and The Sandman flies off through the buildings while Peter swung down to Harry. Later, he and Mary Jane sit on either side of Harry, comforting him while Harry forgave Peter for the death of his father and dies as the sun rises. The next day, Peter, Mary Jane, Gwen, Aunt May, Bernard and several others attended Harry's funeral. Later, Mary Jane was singing at the jazz club and stopped singing as Peter walked in. Peter steps forward and his hand outstretched which MJ took it and the two embrace, slowly dancing on the spot to the music of the jazz band. Peter and Mary Jane rekindled their relationship and are back as a couple. Secret Identity Spider-Man did his almost to keep his identity a closely guarded secret. However, there were a number of individuals to whom he had either willingly revealed his identity to or whom had discovered it for themselves. Among the most prominent ones are The Green Goblin, Harry Goblin, Doctor Octopus, Mary Jane Watson, Venom and Sandman. Powers and Abilities After being bitten by a genetically enhanced “super” spider, Peter Parker had gained superhuman abilities. The complex mutagenic enzymes in the spider's blood that were transferred at the time of the bite triggered numerous body-wide mutagenic changes within Parker, granting him superhuman strength, speed, toughened flesh, and a spider-sense. Powers * Spider-Sense: Spider-Man possesses an extrasensory "spider" sense which warns him of close danger by the manifestation of a tingling sensation within his head, and links with his superhuman kinesthetics, enabling him to evade most of any injuries, unless he cognitively overrides his automatic reflexes. The precise nature of this sense is unknown. It appears to be a simultaneous clairvoyant response to a wide variety of phenomena (everything from falling safes, speeding bullets, thrown punches, etc), which has given several hundredths of a second warning, which is sufficient time for his reflexes to allow him to avoid injury. The sense can also create a general response on the order of several seconds: he cannot discern the nature of the threat by the sensation, he can, however, discern the severity of the danger by the strength of his response to it. Spider-Man's spider-sense is directional and can guide him to or away from hidden weapons and enemies. Sudden and extreme threats can cause his spider-sense to react with intensity. Using his spider-sense to time his enhanced reflexes, Spider-Man can casually dodge attacks including firearms, provided there is sufficient distance. The spider-sense does not react to those who Spider-Man does not consider to be a threat, such as Aunt May. His body begins to produce more adrenaline after the sense is triggered, an extension of the "fight or flight syndrome". * Superhuman Strength: Spider-Man possesses the proportional strength of a spider, allowing him to have significantly greater strength than that of ordinary humans, making it impossible for any human to overpower him, however with enough force, Spider-Man can be hurt by objects and weapons. Spider-Man's kicks and punches can send humans flying. He was able to stop a train from plummeting off it tracks, however the strain of doing so knocked him out. Spider-Man's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most automobiles and smash though brick walls and break metal chains with ease. :* Superhuman Speed: Spider-Man is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Spider-Man is faster than any accelerating automobile on foot, but prefers to travel by web-swinging. With his speed he was able to catch up, outrun, and dodge the goblin gliders used by both the Green Goblin and New Goblin. :* Superhuman Reflexes: Spider-Man's reflexes are enhanced and perhaps greater than a normal human. In a combination with his spider-sense, his reflexes allow him to dodge at any attack and even gunfire, when he is far away. :* Superhuman Durability: Spider-Man's body is physically tougher and more resistant to injury than the body of a normal human. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from heights or being struck by a super humanly strong opponent that would severely injure or kill a normal human with no harm. Peter's muscles and flesh are tougher than a normal human. He was capable of sustaining a fall onto a car, breaking the windshield without injury or discomfort, survive being hit in the face by a running train twice with his fight with Sandman underground, and take blows from Harry Osborn without any bleeding or bruises. :* Regenerative Healing Factor: Due to his accelerated metabolism, Spider-Man is able to rapidly heal and regenerate from harm faster and more extensively than normal humans are capable of. After getting his powers, he soon found out that his eyesight was repaired, discarding his glasses. :* Organic Webbing Generation: Spider-Man can generate and shoot extremely strong web-like fluid from his wrists. Thanks to its similar properties, it appears Spider-Man can utilize his organic webbing in any way he could. The silk is released through a spinneret near each wrist containing a central web spigot orifice used for web-slinging and drag lines, supplemented by several radial minor spigots for other types of webs connected to specialized glands. :* Wall-Crawling: Spider-Man's exposure to the mutated spider has allowed him to mentally control the flux of inter-atomic attractive forces on surfaces he touches, allowing him to stick to any surface. The barbs on his hands combined with his superhuman spider strength enabled Peter to climb a wall in seconds. This ability allows him to stick to almost any surface when willing so, as physical contact with surfaces is necessary to support his body, even when he is inverted above the ground. Abilities * Genius-Level Intellect: Peter Parker is very smart as he is an expert in all kinds of science. Peter goes from a science whiz in high school to a laboratory assistant of Dr. Connors and a brilliant Columbia University physics student who is at the top of his class as he becomes secure with his dual roles. ** Science Major: His knowledge of science has impressed the likes of Norman Osborn, Otto Octavius, and Curt Connors. Considered a genius by Harry and Gwen, he has shown himself to be knowledgeable in mechanics, quantum mechanics, photonics, nuclear fusion, acoustics, and nanotechnology. * Skilled Photographer: Peter is a very skilled photographer. * Master Acrobat: Thanks to his superhuman agility, reflexes and strength, Peter is a very skilled acrobat and gymnast. He is skilled in all kinds of acrobatics and gymnastics as he uses these to dodge gunfire. * Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Thanks to his superhuman physiology, reflexes, and spider-sense, Spider-Man is a very skilled combatant. He is shown to be able to take down the likes of the Green Goblin, Doc Ock, Sandman, and Venom, along with many groups of thugs. Equipment * Spider-Man Suit: After abandoning his wrestling suit, Peter Parker wears a skin tight red and blue suit which was based on a arachnid. The suit has a silver raised web pattern on the red portions of the suit starting from the mask, eye lenses on the mask and two spiders on the front and back both in different looking designs. Relationships † Represents '''deceased' character.'' * Benjamin Parker † - Uncle * May Parker - Aunt * Mary Jane Watson - Love Interest * Harry Osborn/New Goblin † - Best Friend and Temporary Enemy * Dennis Carradine † - Enemy * J Jonah Jameson - Boss * Betty Brant - Colleague * Joseph "Robbie" Robertson - Colleague * Norman Osborn/Green Goblin † - Ally turned Enemy * Curt Connors - Professor * Dr Otto Octavius/Doctor Octopus † - Idol and Mentor turned Temporary Enemy * Gwen Stacy - Classmate * Flint Marko/Sandman - Former Enemy * Venom Symbiote † - Sentient Suit turned Enemy * Eddie Brock/Venom † - Rival and Attempted Killer Trivia * There are differences between this incarnation of Spider-Man and his comic book counterpart. In his origin, Peter wrestled to win money to impress Mary Jane with a car in the first film. In the original source material, he volunteered to wrestle a man named Crusher Hogan to test his powers, another alteration was Flint Marko was responsible for his uncle's death in the third film while in the comic book, it was a burglar backstage of a TV show that Spider-Man was winning money from. The other main differences that have been shown are falling in love with Mary Jane Watson since childhood in the first film while in comics, he didn't love her until around his college years and after the death of Gwen Stacy. * In the comics, Spider-Man used mechanical web-shooters with artificial webbing he designed himself, this version of Spider-Man has the ability to shoot webbing out of his wrist. ** Originally, Peter was going to make his own web-shooters, however, the concept was scrapped.1 ** The Web-Shooters were changed due to Sam Raimi's decision of making it more realistic, since a high school student could not have created something of that. * Unlike the comic book version of Spider-Man's suit, Sam Raimi's Spider-Man suit has a silver raised web pattern and eye lenses. * In What If Aunt May Had Died Instead of Uncle Ben? #1, this version of Spider-Man appears as a cameo in a comic book shop, in the form of a poster of the Spider-Man film. * In Marvel vs. Capcom: Infinite, Spider-Man's Level 3 Super is a reference to his battle against the Green Goblin in the burning building. * Before Tobey Maguire was cast as Spider-Man/Peter Parker, Leonardo DiCaprio, Edward Furlong, Freddie Prinze Jr., Chris Klein, Wes Bentley, Heath Ledger, Chris O'Donnell, James Marsden and Ewan McGregor originally auditioned for the role of Spider-Man/Peter Parker, but turned down the role. * When Sam Raimi first offered to cast Tobey Maguire as Spider-Man, the studio was initially very reluctant. * Tobey Maguire had to have his Spider-Man outfit slightly remodeled as the original design had not made any allowances for when the actor needed a bathroom break. A vent was added to enable him to perform that function without having to take the entire costume off. Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Main Protagonists Category:Superheroes